Only Home
by darksupernatural
Summary: My take on the last five minutes of the end of the series, be it season 5 or doomsday. hoping for the latter One brother doesn't make it out and one makes it out brokenhearted. your choice. Please review!


**A/N: So I'm back with another one shot. This one is different. Sad. Something about the sound of a boot scraping across pavement and a line from one of Soncnica's upcoming parts to Moments in Time led to this. It's similar to what she's doing but she said it's different enough. There are no names mentioned in this so you get to pick the brother. Death fic. I would love to know what you think and what brother you feel it is. **

**Soncnica also said I made her cry so I'll apologize for any tears in advance. Oh, and who thinks Metallica's _Sad But True _would make for a heck of an evil!Sam song fic?(pandora, you know you want to read it girl!) Got some images kicking my brain around so let me know if you'd like to read it.**

**Still working on Almost a Whisper...bear with me. Full length stories are just out of my reach right now.**

**Also, you know who you are. The letter will be in the mail by the weekend. There's a surprise for you so look for it my friend.**

**ENJOY and please review!**

"Only Home"

Thunder rolled across the blackened sky, lightening arcing from cloud to cloud and lighting the underbelly of the swirling mass a purplish-blue. The sky was stirred to a roiling frenzy as dust and debris scattered to the four winds. The thunder stilled, going quiet even while the clouds churned, as if the dark movie had been placed on mute. The sounds of the wind faded, the rattle of the stirred debris no longer sounding off. The fire blackened trees ceased their wind driven dance as branches stopped clacking off one another and the gnarled, burned limbs stood tall once more, blackened fingers of twig reaching for the equally blackened sky.

Silence fell until the only sound that could be heard was the _hiss-snap _of the bubbling tar that coated the parking lot.

As the clouds stilled overhead, no longer churning, the bubbling tar-the _snap-pop_- even bowed down to the silence and became still as a new song started. A light rain began to fall, droplets settling dust that hung over piles of ash. Raindrops _pinging_ off bits of scattered trash sounded loud as everything seemed to freeze, to hold its breath.

A single sound broke the hold that utter silence had on everything, the scrape of hard rubber over the asphalt. A single boot tread scraping over the soot covered surface rang out in the night. A lone figure moved amongst the debris, a soot covered jacket nothing more than the only moving shadow in a plane of charred darkness. The wearer of the jacket moved, pushing himself upright. Soot covered him thoroughly, turning the blood coating the side of his face to a clotted gray-red splotch.

He looked around, dazed, as he took in the destruction around him. The stillness overwhelmed him as he pushed his way to his feet, sound having to force its way through the soot laden air to reach his ears. His boots scuffed off the once bubbling pavement, making the sound because they could. He ran a hand back through his sooty, bloody hair and felt rain striking his face. He stumbled a bit as dizziness swamped him, righting himself when the vertigo passed.

He turned a slow circle, catching glimpses of the destruction that he stood at the center of. The charred trees that ringed the area, reaching black tinged fingers to the dark swirling sky as far as he could see. His feet scraped against soot covered tarmac, the grit turning to gray mud as the rain came down harder, matting his hair to his head and causing the blood to run down his face to his shoulder in rivulets of pink and grit. He turned once more, blinking rain water and blood out of his eyes, and they fell on a shape lying in the distance. "Oh, god, no." He whispered, his shaking legs carrying him quickly to his brother's side. "No, no, no." His brother was covered with ash and blood, the rain dampening it all to a muddy mess. He was face down against the pavement, the crack under his head swallowing the blood running from the gash at his temple. He turned his brother over gently, pulling him against his own wet, soot stained chest. He felt water seeping into the knees of his jeans, the greasy ash that had skimmed the surface of the growing puddle soaking into the fabric.

"C'mon, wake up." He said as he shook his brother gently, holding him close. He felt for and found a weak pulse, the _thump-thump_ under his fingers stuttering and fading slightly. "Please. Come on, dude, wake up. Please wake up for me." He whispered. He ran a hand back through his brother's hair, gently, pushing bloody rain water away from his eyes. He watched as his brother's brows crinkled, pain marring his face.

"Oh, hey." he said, a watery smile gracing his wet face as tears joined the rain unseen. He watched as his brother's eyes opened and blinked rain drops away. "You're gonna be okay. You're gonna…" he choked back a sob, "gonna be okay." He cringed as his brother coughed, blood speckling his lips. He looked down, seeing his brother's eyes, the peaceful look in them.

"No, you stay with me! Okay? You hear me? You stay with me."

"Wanna…go home." His brother whispered, stifling a coughing fit as a single drop of blood welled from the corner of his mouth. "Please…take me home." He said.

"Okay." His brother whispered, "Okay." He shifted to his knees and pulled his brother up against his chest, looping his arm under his brother's knees. He stood with a grunt as he pulled his brother to him, holding him close, almost cradling him. "I'll take you home." He walked across the uneven, charred pavement to the sleek black car that managed, through it all, to only be a little worse for wear, some trash and soot blown into her radiator, smoke stains streaking her windshield. The rain cleaned the glass in streaks. He held his brother close and managed to open the back door of the car. His brother groaned and coughed, blood bubbling once more as he lifted a shaking hand and put it against his brother's forearm.

He laid his brother down across the back seat, climbing in with him as he held his brother's head and shoulders across his lap. "It's okay now. We're home." He brushed back his brother's hair as he put his forehead against his brother's, closing his eyes as tears trickled from them to land on his brother's cheeks. He pulled back his head and used a soft thumb to wipe away the salt water and soot that the tears had displaced.

"We're home." His brother sighed as his eyes slid closed. His hand slackened and slid away to fall off the back seat, fingers brushing the carpeted floor of the only home he'd ever really known.

"Yeah." Tears fell once more. "We're home."

**THANKS!**


End file.
